


Ten Minutes Alone

by kunkles



Series: Still At Beacon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i wrote this very quickly while procrastinating another fic pls have mercy on any mistakes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: With team RWBY in their second year at Beacon, training and schoolwork takes up most of their time. What else are Blake and Yang meant to do when they finally get time to themselves?





	1. rwby returns

“But Yang, it’s a proper team exercise! Weiss is waiting! We’ll show everyone how _awesome_ team RWBY is!” Ruby exclaims loudly, grabbing her older sister’s hand and trying to fruitlessly drag her out off the bed. Her boots squeak against the wooden floor and she squeezes her eyes shut in concentration as she uses her full strength trying to move her sister.

Yang barely budges an inch. She does have to dig her heels into the floor though.

“Ruby,” Yang starts, gently putting her hand atop her sister’s, “i just want to spend some time alone with Blake. I bet you wouldn’t like it if you couldn’t be alone with Ilia, eh?”

Ruby sighs in response and resigns trying to pull her sister, instead looking at her and shaking her head. She looks a little sad, twiddling her thumbs.

“Look, how about we take ten minutes and then join you for a little while before coming back?” Yang offers her sister, patting her hand, “Best of both worlds.”

The redhead smiles, nods and refuses to let Yang get another word in. She bursts into petals and flies out the door, gone in a second.

 

Yang looks down at the petals now littering the floor, but barely gets time to even look in disapproval before a certain faunus falls onto her and pins her flat against the bed. A small squeak escapes her lips when one hand wonders up her shirt to rest on her stomach and the other grabs at her hair, Blake’s face pressed against her neck and leaving a significant amount of small kisses in so short a time.

“So quickly, Miss Belladonna?” The blonde mocks, subconsciously opening her legs for her. She goes to grab the back of Blake’s shirt to hold her in place but her hand finds only empty air as the faunus instead moves to straddle her hips.

“I love you, Yang Xiao Long.” Blake says so sweetly, her hand toying with the hem on her girlfriend’s shirt, “Just say the magic word if you want to go all the way.”

The blonde looks up at her girlfriend with a little suspicion in her eyes, knowing full well that she’s up to a little scheming in that head. She leans up a little closer to her, resting on the elbows of her arms. “Yes.”

Blake’s smile in response is full of love and care, affection for Yang obvious just by looking at her.

“Okay.” She says simply. She reaches into her back pocket with her free hand to pull out a spare ribbon she carries around as a backup. “I love you Yang. I am not, however, putting up with your antics with such a short time span.”

Blake’s sweet loving smile doesn’t falter once as she pulls the bow tight and pushes it into her girlfriend’s mouth, tying it around her head to effectively gag her. Her smile finally fades a little when she gets back to straddling her, replaced with a questioning look. She nods when her girlfriend gives her a thumbs up.

She instructs Yang to get her pants quickly off because “ _hurry up, we’re on a time limit, i have no qualms about denying you_.” She hears a certain pair of pants thrown to the floor at the same moment as she finds a favourite toy of theirs from their bedside table, a slightly old but reliable and fun vibrating wand.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Blake whispers, turning the toy onto full strength. She lays on her stomach next to the girl as she nods, her free hand finding a spot in the curls of her hair. She doesn’t hesitate for a second before pressing the toy directly to Yang’s clit, eliciting a loud but muffled groan. She’s laid on top of one of Yang’s arms, and thus pinned it to the bed, but she can’t help smiling when the free one grabs at the back of her head.

“I reckon you were already dripping wet before i even took the toy out, correct?” she teases, whispering into Yang’s ear. She knows she can’t respond because of both the gag, and the fact the only noises she can make at the moment are loud muffled moans.

“Naughty girl.” She says, as if it were a matter of scientific fact. She grabs a handful of blonde hair and tugs hard, gaining another indecent noise from Yang as her head is pulled back to reveal more of her neck. She presses her face into the crook of her neck and bites down softly, being generous enough to not leave a mark, but still being enough to make Yang squirm beneath her.

At this point Yang would usually be bragging, or goading, or pretending that not enough was happening to her so she could get more. This was enough for now though, after a bit of a dry spell during a long training mission, and waves of pleasure were constantly shooting through her body. Not enough for an orgasm quite yet, but the sudden and quick stimulation straight to her clit is enough to make her mind go slightly blank, only just able to concentrate on grabbing her adorable girlfriend.

No more than another minute later, maybe two, did a loud and obnoxious alarm start going off in Blake’s pocket. She stops everything she’d been doing to the brawler as soon as she picks up on the sound, even removing the gag from her mouth. The toy is placed straight back into the nondescript box hidden in their nightstand.

Yang is very suddenly, abruptly, brought back straight to reality. A reality where nothing is currently happening to her. A reality where she really needs something to be happening to her.

“Blake. Blake, come on. Blaaake,” Yang whines, running her finger up her slit for it to come back soaked. “I know you can do better than that, Belladonna.” She tries to goad, knowing it usually gets a solid and rough reaction. She pouts when nothing comes of it, desperately rubbing her thighs together in an attempt at stimulation. She sits up straight, staring at Blake and her foot tapping a little.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who didn’t cum within the time limit, Xiao Long.” The faunus replies simply, stretching her back as she finally reaches into her pocket to get her scroll, turning the alarm off. She turns to look at Yang, crossing her arms and smirking down at her still on the bed. “You told Ruby that we’d meet her in ten minutes.”

“Already?”

Blake shrugs in response. “More like five really, but it’s more fun this way.”

Yang whines, falling straight back onto her back. “I refuse to beg. I know you get off on it.”

It’s rare times when Blake Belladonna loudly laughs out loud, but Yang has earned it this time. She isn’t wrong by any means, she loves it when she makes Yang beg, but her saying it aloud is still funny to her.

“Perhaps, Yang, perhaps.” She finally gets out when she finally regains her breath. She feels a huge pang of affection in her heart when she spots Yang smiling up at her. “But i wouldn’t have given in anyway. I’m going to meet Ruby and Weiss. You’re going to get cleaned up, and you’re not going to touch yourself, then you’re going to join us.” She says and winks, swaying her butt as she walks toward the door.

“It would be a shame if i had to punish you later, wouldn’t it?” Blake states as she leaves, being sure to keep the door open for as little time as possible to give her beloved some privacy.

Yang, in the meantime, gets an idea.


	2. Burn Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a candle that burns twice as bright burns half as long

The door to RWBY’s door clicks shut as Blake takes her leave. Yang remains splayed out on her shared bed, still near mindlessly horny and leaving a small ever growing stain on her bedsheets. An idea springs into her head and she knows immediately that Blake may punish her later, or may reward her for  _ technically _ following her instructions. She rolls over the bed to stretch her arms into reaching the nightstand, not trusting her legs to remain stable if she got up. She quickly finds another of their toys; a bright yellow silicone dildo with her symbol on the side, a dumb but efficient way of differing hers with Blake’s. She rests her head on one of the pillows and moves the toy between her legs, but hesitates when a second better idea enters her head. 

Yang swiftly retrieves her scroll from her discarded pants, correct in her assumption that her legs can hardly hold her weight, though she does make it back to the bed. She opens the camera and takes a selfie with her toy, her tongue sticking out just to taunt her girlfriend that little bit more. 

“ _ Im technically not touching myself with this thing right _ ” she adds as a caption, sending it to Blake with little thought as to where Blake is at the current moment.

She near throws her scroll onto the nightstand now that she’s done with it, not wanting to bother with it now she’s got something better to do. She lays flat on her stomach with her head pressed into a pillow, the hand holding her toy moving down between her legs.

She lets out a quiet sigh of relief as the tip of the toy presses against her wet entrance, almost slipping in the the smallest of touches. Her free hand grips the bed as if holding on is all that will keep her attached as she pushes the toy into her pussy, unable to stifle a groan. The toy is fairly small but it fills her enough as it enters to be good enough for now, and she has to keep her face pressed into the pillow to muffle all the filthy noises escaping her mouth. Sounds of soaked pussy being fucked enters the quiet air of the dorm, moans intentionally kept quiet to avoid any interruptions. Yang practically tears her bed open as pressure starts building in her body, a climax she’s been waiting for getting closer and closer as her legs involuntarily stretch out as far as manageable .

A quiet song enters Yang’s ears when the ringtone for her scroll starts, everything she’d been doing to herself coming to a very abrupt halt. She groans angrily, extremely frustrated as she sits up just enough to check who dares to interrupt her. She can’t stay angry when she finds her Ruby’s number is the one calling. She pulls the toy out, unceremoniously dropping it onto the bed before answering her sister.

 

“Good day Miss Rose, how may i help you?” She asks in the fakest Professor Port impression she can muster to at least try to disguise the fact that she’s incredibly out of breath.

The only reply she hears for a full few seconds is a silent drawn out “ugh”.

“You’re meant to be down here already! We can’t fight as the incredible team RWBY if we aren’t the full team!” Ruby practically shouts into the receiver.

“Okay, okay, alright, i got distracted, i know, i’m just getting changed. I’m practically there.”

“Mhm.” 

“I’ll see you in a minute. Love ya, tiny sis.”

Yang listens out for another reply for a few seconds, once again hearing faint “ugh” in the background.

“Love you too.”

 

As soon as the call is ended Yang puts her scroll back down, stretches her arms and picks up her toy. She finds it practically covered in cream and juices and picking it back up is exceptionally sticky on her fingers, so she wipes it down with a tissue and places it back in the drawer where she found it. She makes a mental note to clean it properly later. 

She gets off the bed and opts to actually get changed, picking out her Hunter outfit. She leaves her jacket covering the damp spot she left on the bed. Another mental note is made to clean the sheets before she gets in trouble with Ruby,  _ again _ .

 

Yang picks her scroll back up as she finally leaves the dormroom, nearly five minutes later than she promised her sister. It only adds to her frustration when the only reply she finds from Blake to the picture she sent is a single thinking emoji.

“ _ Nvm didnt even get to finish _ ” she replies, pulling on her hair in a vain attempt to relieve some of the ever growing frustration.

“ _ How come _ ?” Blake asks. Yang doesn’t get a chance to send another reply back before another typing bubble pops up.

“ _ I sure hope nobody asked our team leader to call you and get you down here _ .”

“ _ That would probably suck for you, wouldn’t it? _ ”

Yang presses her face directly into the scroll, hard enough that it feels to her that it’ll crack under the pressure, as if doing so will get the message to Blake on just how frustrated she is right now. The schemes that go on in the head of the cutest and only girlfriend she’s ever had drive her crazy sometimes.

“ _ Ur pure evil belladonna. I hate u. Go fall in a pit. I hope u never eat fish again. Ur the worst _ .”

“ _ Love you too, Yang. See you soon. _ ”

“ _ <3 _ ”


	3. a climatic finale

“Do you know, i get the distinct feeling that wasn’t an  _ official _ team exercise. It wasn’t really a fight either.” Yang comments, walking hand in hand with Blake back to their dorm.

“No. But i get the feeling that it meant a lot to your sister.” Blake replies. She squeezes Yang’s hang just a little harder as she speaks to earn a slight blush from her. “You can do some really good impressions, you know that?”

Yang’s smile and blush only increase and she brushes her free hand through her hair sheepishly. “Yeah, well, i’ve been doing them so long i just… I still do them in my head when i read. Alone.”

Blake can’t help but giggle just a little. It’s quiet and subtle and many wouldn’t notice, except Yang who notices as soon as the noise leaves her. She rests her head on Yang’s shoulder as they reach their dorm, opening the door and entering without letting go of each other. Once they’re inside, however, Blake separates from the Blonde and watches as she stretches. Her eyes wander down to her girlfriend’s ass and she crosses her hand, tilting her head a little.

 

“I do love you, Xiao Long.”

Yang recognises the tone in Blake’s voice. She can always recognise the moment her girlfriend has started scheming, the moment she’s decided what she wants. She freezes in place and swivels her hips to look over her shoulder but the movement is interrupted by the shorter girl wrapping her arms around her hips, pressing her face into the back of her neck.

“We get to be alone for longer than ten minutes this time.” Blake whispers as her hand wanders, coming to a rest on Yang’s chest, “I could finish what i started earlier, if you want?”

All of Yang’s earlier frustration return in an instant. She’s already sure she’s soaking wet, but the way Blake asks only makes her worse. All her words have escaped her so she has to not in response, unable to say anything. 

“Good girl.”  Blake says as she lets go of Yang’s chest and uses both hands to push her face first onto the bed. She watches her girlfriend turn over, needily spreading her legs and waiting to be touched, with a small but confident smirk on her face. She takes the bow off her head to free her cat ears from their day long prison. “Actually, why don’t you undress yourself?”

Yang pouts in response.

Blake does nothing except cross her arms, waiting expectantly. She nods and smiles when Yang quickly surrenders and her shirt is thrown to the side, pants following soon after. Her foot taps with excitement but she doesn’t have the patience to wait for Yang to remove her underwear for her, instead choosing to pounce. She jumps straight onto her girlfriend and grabs her wrists, pinning her against the bed and practically crashing their faces together in a desperate kiss

“You’re as thirsty as i am, Belladonna?” Yang says when finally released from the kiss. She fights against her girlfriend’s grip and raises her hips to feign trying to take control back. “Or are you just desperate?”

Blake growls at her, covering her hand with her mouth to stop future comments. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy it, it’s that if she lets Yang continue goading her she’s going to end up accidentally hurting her with all this pent up frustration. She can feel her smile against her palm though, and it does nothing but drive her need further. 

“You going to stay quiet? You gonna be a good girl, Yang?” She says with a hint of fake anger in her voice. She uses her free hand to grab a handful of hair when Yang nods and her smile doesn’t falter against her palm.

She pulls Yang off the bed just enough to reach around her back with the intention of removing the blonde’s bra, but she ends up ripping it off when the clasp doesn’t come undone within half a second. She stares at Yang’s breasts for a few seconds, intelligent thought escaping her before realising the need to keep her quiet. For the second time tonight one of her bows is used as a makeshift gag, but she leaves Yang’s hands free in case she needs to stop her.

 

Yang can feel her pussy practically burning as Blake takes one of her boobs into her mouth, eagerly sucking on her nipple and pressing her knee between her legs. She desperately grinds against Blake’s leg for as much stimulation as she can manage, though it’s not too much through her panties. The sucking on her tits is extremely helpful though, muffled moans stopped by the gag in her mouth. Her hand is grabbed onto Blake’s head between her faunus ears, hair being pulled with more strength she needs to lift her full weight. A pulse goes through her body when her breast is released for the briefest of seconds, only to get bitten down on hard a single moment later. She can’t help but keep her eyes squeezed shut, knowing full well they’d be full of tears otherwise. She can’t help tearing up a little when Blake involves a little pain, even though she fully enjoys it.

She sighs in relief as her panties are finally pulled down, her pussy exposed to the cold open air. Her genitals practically have a heartbeat of their own at this point and her entire body convulses a bit when a finger is run up her slit, extremely needy for any sort of touch.

She’s fully expecting Blake to draw the session out, for her to be her usual slightly sadistic self and watch her squirm. She’s not expecting the feeling of a tongue running up her vulva, even after knowing full well that Blake has shifted positions. Perhaps she hasn’t been listening to what Blake has been saying either as her mind went blank, though she wouldn’t admit it. Her hands grab frantically at the bedsheets when Blake sucks on her clit and her legs wrap around her, digging into her back in an attempt to hold her into place. She finally opens her eyes and watches as the faunus eagerly starts eating her out as if it’s the last chance they’ll get, messily and sloppily but with the full knowledge of how to get Yang to squirm in place. Her moans are barely muffled against the bow stuffed into her mouth, chest heaving heavily as breath barely reaches her lungs.

Her orgasm finds her quicker than she’d have liked, waves of pleasure shooting through her entire body and making her twitch and squirm in place. She may have fallen off the bed if not for the hands pressed into her hip keeping her in place

Even as thoughts of wanting more go through her head, about how she wants to be pounded into the mattress until she’s a sweaty mess, all her energy starts leaving her at once to be replaced with exhaustion. The last thing she remembers before passing out is gently placing her hand on her girlfriend’s head.

 

Blake couldn’t pretend she wasn’t a little frustrated that Yang falls straight to sleep after climaxing. Her entire lower face is covered in the blonde’s juices, sticky and soaked. She wipes some off her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

She can’t remain too mad when she sits up and looks at Yang’s sleeping face, however. She removes the gag to watch her sleeping peacefully for a few moments. She’s annoyed that she doesn’t have the chance to do more but she knows that Yang needs the sleep.

She stretches her back and arms, and spends a few minutes moving into underneath the duvet. A quick shower and a change into her pyjamas later, she joins Yang in bed and cuddles up against her. It doesn’t take long for sleep to take her too.

 

Yang awakens very slowly, her consciousness refusing to wake up for ages until she’s aware of the world around her. She’s face down and her body can barely move, energy still sapped from her muscles. She’s completely in the nude and a little sore in her lower half, despite the fact she can tell it’s been hours. It had been pitch black outside when having sex with Blake and now the orange light of sunrise is entering the window. She can just about make out the shapes of Weiss and Ruby fast asleep on their respective bunks. She can spot an extra person in Ruby’s bunk, but the combination of low light and her groggy mind makes it hard to make out who it is. It’s almost certainly one of Ruby’s poly girlfriends though; Ilia or Penny.

She finally turns her head to find Blake wide awake already, her night vision letting her read in the dark. She reaches out and places a hand on top of the brunette’s head. She can just about make out Blake pretending to look made, despite the fact a smile is spreading on her face as she starts stroking her hair.

“I think i might’ve fallen asleep in the middle of it, eh?” she says real quietly, using a significant amount of her remaining energy to move closer to the faunus.

“Indeed you did.” Blake replies, the facade of anger melting away as she leans into Yang’s touch.

“Any chance of making it up to ya?”

“Well…” Blake says, pausing while she closes her book to turn on her side, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I do have a proposal.”

“Shoot.”

“There are seven days left of the month. You’re not allowed to orgasm until the first of next month.” Blake starts, pressing her forehead to Yang’s. She presses a finger to her lips when she sees her starting to respond. “That won’t stop me from fucking you raw, however, and making you make me cum. I would top you as usual, but you just wouldn’t be allowed to cum.”

“That’s exceptionally cruel, Belladonna.” Yang goads, unable to resist the temptation to quickly kiss her nose before yawning. “What do i get if i manage to actually do it?”

Blake seems to take a few seconds to considering this, staring into Yang’s eyes. 

“I would let you top me for a night-” Blake pauses mid sentence, biting her lip as she reconsiders. “Scratch that, letting you top is like asking Ruby to remove that hood. You are physically incapable.”

“Am not!”

“You definitely are. But if you manage to do it, i’ll pay to take you out on a proper date in Vale, and i’ll heavily consider doing what you ask in bed.”

“And if i do cum, and you win, i take you out on that proper date? I assume you’ll be fucking me raw and fulfilling some of your fantasies too.”

“Eloquently put as always, Xiao Long. Yes, those are the terms i propose.”

Yang opens her mouth to respond, but only a yawn escapes her.

“Go back to sleep, Yang.”

And she obliges.

 

She isn’t sure how long it’s been when she’s woken up next, but Yang awakes with a bit of a start as she’s shaken awake. She quickly focuses in on a worried looking Blake in a simple shirt and shorts, her lazy outfit.

“Yang, i can’t find my bow.”

She looks up at the top of her head to find her cute cat ears still exposed. If she could have it her way, they’d be out all the time. But it isn’t up to her and her beloved girlfriend is clearly nervous. She quickly checks the other beds to find them empty, so she can get up without worry and without clothes.

Blake watches Yang get up without saying anything, a pang of guilt for waking her up shooting through her for a brief second before an extra large and garishly bright yellow hoodie is thrown into her. She looks to Yang, who’s looking at her expectantly. She puts the sweater on, noting the fact that Yang’s smell is stuck to it. It’s far too big for her, the sleeves going down way past her hands. The hood is pulled up for her and she realises Yang’s plan to help keep her ears hidden with a hood instead of a bow. Her face turns a little red, still not used to the casual thoughtfulness and casual love from the blonde despite the fact she’s both recipient and witness to both constantly.

“Good?” Yang asks, cupping Blake’s face in her hands and giving her a quick kiss.

Blake has to take a moment to tear her eyes from looking at Yang’s tits, still free from any sort of clothing, but she eventually nods and flattens her faunus ears against her head. “It’ll work for what i’m planning. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Yang heads straight back into bed, stretching a little. “Fun day planned?”

Blake nods and heads to the door. “I’m off to our favourite shop, i have a few ideas.”

The blonde can picture the shop she’s referring to instantly. A small sex shop that’s technically in a shadier side of town, but close enough to everything else that it’s safe enough with reliable products.

“See ya later, then. Love you.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was fun to write. I'd never attempted bumbleby fic before.  
> i may end up writing all seven days of Blake's challenge, with a whole bunch more porn


End file.
